irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Taka Hoshiro
Taka is a creative individual who doesn't fit in well with normal people. Clearly SAO was the world for him. Taka's in-game name Talbird derives from his own name Taka (which means Hawk or can also mean tall). Taking two English translations for Taka he thought of a Tall Bird, hence Talbird had been born. He is awkward socially, but can create a presence in a setting that requires public speaking. Any other type of speaking and you'd have better luck communicating with someone who speaks a different language...well at least it could potentially be more pleasant. He gets along easily with children (in other words he can hold a conversation) but overall, it takes time for this sharp looking individual to get comfortable with others. Appearance Although he isn't in tip shape, Taka couldn't be considered out of shape. He has a slightly toned body, standing at 5' 11'' and weighs a little over the average weight for someone his height. His skin is pale; not sickly but not exactly a healthy tone either (it'd be good for him to get more sun). His hair is a dark black, and is cut short, the top being just a little longer than the sides similar to a buzz cut that needed another trim. His face is sharp, with high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. His eyes are slanted and his nose a bit crooked, much like his smile. He has a little charm to him, but nothing that most people would bother to give a second look. His eyebrows are a little thick and his lips are very thin. His shoulders are broad naturally, and his reach is long. He has a tall torso which makes it easier to wield his weapon. He wears rather plain clothes, in the real world he was satisfied with a collared shirt and jeans. Sword Art Online His preferences have changed to wearing a plain white shirt with light armor underneath. He wears black looking slack-type of apparel with just closed black shoes. When needed for a boss fight or if on a new level which he is uncertain if he can handle, he will don on heavier armor over his clothes which tend to be black and white in design as well. Not because he wants to stand out, but just because he likes plain colors the most…(he doesn't know how to match colors, so if ever tries to be colorful he'll end up with freaky combinations). Personality There are two things which have come to light during his time in SAO. The first is what he's always known, he is not good with one on one interactions. He is absolutely terrible when it comes to conversations with other people. However, what SAO has helped him realize is that he has a knack for public speaking. There are no identities to deal with when it comes to a large crowd, no emotional connection. A crowd is an entity of its own existence and can be read and understood a lot easier than a person. There are facts about a crowd that will always remain true, unlike with a single individual and as a result it's easier to change face before a crowd than it is with a person. You can mold yourself differently to fit a confident role or a leading or a supporting role before a crowd. People, however, are hard for him to understand. If you change yourself in the middle of a regular conversation, it won't go unnoticed. He also can't read the mood of just a single person and has trouble adapting to fit an appropriate response. A person may be in the mood for a serious talk and need someone to listen, but he'll make a joke instead and try to make light of the situation, or vice versa. He may act completely serious when a person just wants to let out steam and relax. In this sense it can be hard to interact. To summarize his personality is: He's awkward, kind of weird. He has rather plain interests (video games, reading, etc.) and can't get along in normal relationships as well as he should. During Boss Raids or any kind of strategy meeting he has the ability to speak his mind. The moment you address him on a personal level, he will shut down. He does not have much of a temper on him, but he quickly judges others and can be considered a bit of a snob. He has traditional values placed in him from all the stories he's read and TV he's watched as a child (friends are important, be polite, avoid hurting people's feelings, etc.) so he has a conscious. He is aware of how bad he is at communicating with others and can be very apologetic once he realizes he's made a mistake. He's quirky and interesting, if a tad annoying. You may not be bored around him but you may definitely have trouble understanding what he's thinking or what he'll do next. Though once you've cracked that code and come to know him as a person, you'll see he's a very straightforward kind of guy. He is also not the type to simply contact someone for 'fun'. He usually needs something from them or they'll have to include him, otherwise he does not talk much willingly. However, recently, he has been attempting to change this part of himself. Background Taka came from a five person household. Including himself, he had his two brothers (one older and one younger) and his mother and father. They were upper middle-class so they never did struggle when it came to material things. When he was younger, and it was just him and his older brother, so he was able to get anything he wanted because of his financial stability. Toys, games, food, you name it and he had it if he wanted it and it wasn't completely outrageous. However, his parents were very protective of their children, so outside of his older brother he never had much interaction with anyone his own age. This resulted in him completely relying on his older brother for attention and the TV to learn how to communicate with people and how people are in 'the real world'. It was like this until kindergarten, when he had his chance at a first hand experience with others around his age...it hadn't gone so well. He couldn't explain it, but there was an irrational fear that came with talking to another human being. His heart would race, his mind would go foggy and his voice would grow increasingly softer with every word. Eventually the other kids grew tired of trying to understand him and decided to leave him be. He was never bullied, but his social skills didn't improve either. Around fifth grade his mother had received a huge promotion, and as a result was never home anymore during certain parts of the year. His father worked out of town seasonal as well, so normally you'd expect to have one parent during the cold seasons and another during the hot...that wasn't the case. Around the time of his mother's promotion his father had received a three year contract and would only return home for holidays. The two boys were left alone with their grandmother for the most part after this happened. A year later their youngest brother was born. A new baby in the home and with an aging grandmother, both Taka and his brother had to grow up a bit faster than they were supposed to; the spoiled kids being thrown into a world of responsibility without any warning. Along with their grandmother they had practically raised their new sibling, and as time passed the three children grew distant from their parents. As the distance between the family grew, the three siblings grew closer and closer until finally their father had returned home from his job. This is where things started to get...tense. Mother was still working, and father (who was never an affectionate man) was left alone with the kids. The children, after being used to just looking out for themselves and their grandmother, now had another baby to look after. With no new work on the market and nothing to do at home, the dad had become a bum. Drinking into the night and early morning, bothering the children even if they were trying to do school work or take care of their now sick grandmother. Everything they did was either not to his expectations or was just flat out wrong. Soon, with his time of being a bum and the sight of his dying mother, the father had begun to snap. His 'bothering' started to be less humorous and filled with more anger. The mother was never home to protect the children so when he started to turn violent, she didn't even notice, let alone do anything to help. The grandmother too had started to grow to fear the father. Upon their grandmother's death bed something snapped and broke within' their dad, and their once spoiled and peaceful life had come to an abrupt end. The father had turned physical, hurting the children and even the wife at some points. The stress of home life and work life (once she realized what was happening at home) was too much and now the mother had fallen ill as well. Just when all seemed lost, and after two years of abuse, work started to pick up again and the father went away on another job, but the once spoiled, innocent and loving children had turned cold towards one another. No more were they having small talks with each other into the dead of night, or affectionately doing favors for one another. The household was a war zone whenever the father was home, and the goal was simply not to anger him. While away, he was much more generous and upon the release of the new game "Sword Art Online" all three children jumped at the opportunity to be able to escape their reality for a new one. All three begged the father to buy the game, doing everything they could to 'butter him up' to get his permission. Their mother were all for the idea, feeling apologetic for not seeing what their father was becoming she wanted to do anything for her children to make them happy. With enough coaxing they were able to buy not just one, but two copies of the game. Now the three brothers weren't as close as before and it was hard for them to work out who would get the first go, but in the end the eldest brother decided to do one kind things for the two brothers he was unable to protect and let them have the first chance at it...then it happened. Chronology Sword Art Online Aincrad Arc A six year old boy and a sixteen year old young man were both caught in a deathtrap that was SAO. The two brothers, after the last couple of years of torment and suffering, clung to each other, unable to properly function with the idea of what was happening. What had they done to deserve this? Why did this have to happen? Why them? They had an easy life, it wasn't perfect, but they were happy and in a short time they went from a gleeful ignorant life, to one filled with pain and suffering and at last, they were practically handed a death sentence. Taka fell apart, he locked himself away at an Inn and refused to do anything with himself. He'd abandoned his little brother, becoming a shell of a human being as he aimlessly existed for the first few months in the game. It was surprisingly his little six year old brother who first snapped out of it...kind of. It was just a game right? Games had rules. He played games all the time, all he had to do was play the game and he'd be fine! Deciding that his young life was not in as much danger as he thought, the ignorant young boy left his brother a note (which he did not find for days later) that he was going out to try and level up. If he could get stronger then it would be easy for his older brother to get even stronger than him! He died that day. It had taken Taka a full three days to notice the absence of his younger brother. It had taken him another two to learn what had happened to him. Destroyed to the very core, Taka had had enough. He wanted it to end, he wanted everything to be over. He was tired. So very tired of living in fear, living with hatred, living a life where everything was going wrong step after step. He'd lost his little brother, he neglected him because of his own selfishness and with that selfishness in mind he ran into the wild, ready to end his own life. As he procked the bore and allowed the creature to lower his hp, he thought he was fully ready to experience death. As the last bits of his health bar were about to drop, the image of his once happy family came to mind. Of his smiling and nurturing mother, his strict and loving grandmother, the providing father he once knew, the protective older brother and his darling little brother. With that image came the will to live, but there was nothing he could do but think, "I don't want this!". In that moment there was a flash and suddenly the creature that was about to deal a final blow had one dealt to it. A higher leveled player had been passing by and manage to intervene last second. Taka cried, he cried and cried as he held himself and tried to make sense of what just happened. The man, boy, whatever it was, scolded him, shouted at him, told him how stupid he was for trying to get himself killed. He was sure the person would have hit him if his hp wasn't so low as it was. Though he doesn't remember the player, or even 90% of what was said to him, he does remember the person's last words, "You idiot! We need you to live! We need as many people as possible if we are going to get out of this forsaken game! Before you try to throw your life away think about those who need your life to help get back theirs! We need you, now clean yourself up you dumbass!" Taka doesn't remember the man's face, let alone his player name, but what he does know is are the words "we need you". With those words he had found his reason to live, his reason to play the game. He wouldn't do it for himself, he would do it for others. He would help the others to escape the game, in place of his little brother who had wanted to help him. He'd live to atone for his sin of abandoning his sibling and solely for that reason. He may have failed for his brother, but he wouldn't fail again...at least...he'd try. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items * Long Sword * Healing Elixer * Leather Pants * Leather Boots * Black Tunic Later Weapons * Two-Handed Assault Spear (current) * Two-Hand Assault Spear - Dangpa (Later) Later Armor * Black Chain-mail * Black Armor (when manually equiped) * White Tunic * Black Slacks * Black Leather Boots Abilities *Note: Abilities are very important to your character, they show off your character's unique personality as there is infinite possibility for different and unique skills. You can also describe your character's fighting style and how did he obtained it and if she/he has special powers.''' Please select skills that are found on this page: * List of Skills (Fanon and Canon) Sword Art Online (Floor 75) {Example} *Note: This is where you state your character's level and Health Points. If it's for Sword Art Online, it would be where your character's level and Health Points on Floor 75 are now at. It wouldn't be acceptable for your character to be at a higher level than Kirito (in the same point in time). That would mean that all characters must be lower than 96 by the end of the 75th Floor boss fight. There are only 11 Skill Slots for every character. For ALfheim there is no Leveling System of any kind, so you need not worry about that. For Gun Gale Online, you will simply use a normal leveling and HP bar, no real restrictions except for what common sense entails. '' Skills ''Each character can have one Unique Skill and three Extra Skills. So, in total, players can have 15 skills. Every Skill should not be Mastered, as that would be over-powered, as well as impossible in the two-year span of the SAO timeline. With that being said for Sword Skills, list all such Sword Skills that your character has used, but this cannot be every skill in the system. When creating Skills, Weapons, Spells and Items, please provide a small description of what it is and where it was obtained, if relevant, or even create a separate page for it. As with all things, make it as detailed as possible!'' On a side note, Unique Skills of the same name '''may' be used by multiple users making separate stories. But if you collaborate stories with other users, then Unique Skills must be limited to only one character. Also, if you feel like another user has completely ripped off your own Unique Skill (as in word for word) then please contact one of the admins and we will investigate. If we find that the user has deliberately copied your work, that user will be made to remove it.'' Remember that in ALfheim Online, players can use magic. You can find a list of spells on the following pages: * IRLSAO Magic Spells * Magic Spells (Canon) Buffs *Note: In this sub-section, state the name of the buffs that your characters have and then what they do. At the end of the explanation, tell what VRMMORPG the buff is available in, if it is multiple, then say so. Weapon Skill Slot (Two-Handed Assault Spear) * Lunge - (1-hit strike) A basic spearing two handed skill. One strike to the chest or abdomen area. * Leg Shot - (1-hit strike) A spear move that stabs at the enemy's leg to disable it. * X-Cross - (2-hit combo) A move that slashes the tip of the spear in an 'X.' * Swirling Strike - (3-hit combo) A swift twirling three strike attack from her spear, simple slanted, downwards, and upwards movements as well. * Blade and Blunt - (4-hit combo) A skill that slashes twice with the spear point then bashes twice with the other end. * Long Lunge - (1-hit strike) uses the full length of the spear to thrust forward to abdomen or head area. It increase the range of your attack safely compared to a simple lunge. * Spear Stab- (1-hit strike) When a fight turns into close combat, allows the user to shift their hands to be positioned on the neck of the spear, turning more into a knife like stab then a lunge from a long-ranged weapon. * Spear Shield - (2-hit combo) A defensive move which moves the spear a full circle in front of the body, to act as a shield/deflect of an attack, then Lunges for a counter attack. * 'Throw Spear Thrust '- (1-hit combo) Throws the spear at an opponent, can be aimed at the leg, abdomen or head. Relationships ''None at the moment. '' Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Character Category:Characters